Calzona Season 9 Ending
by SweetCakesAndPachyderms
Summary: This is the way that I believe the season should end post episode 23. It is focused mainly on Callie and Arizona but may include some other characters later on. I was just so angry with how Shonda left it that in order for me to get any sleep I had to write this.


Season 9 ep. 23 Continuation

Callie Torres had just finished setting up the cots for herself and her wife in the attending's lounge and was now wondering what was taking her so long in arriving. Deciding to go out into the hallways of the hospital and look for her she turns to Meredith and Derek, "I'm gonna go find Arizona." Callie walks towards the elevator while typing her wife's number into her phone. She listens to the ringing while keeping an eye out for her around every turn. The elevator doors ding open just as she hears something on the line…

"This is Arizona Robbins—

"Thank goodness! Where are—

"I'm unable to come to the phone right now, leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can"

"Ugh Arizona your voicemail tripped me out again. Where are you? If you get this message before I find you then head to the lounge and I'll meet you there. Love you bye."

Callie presses the button for the peds floor and dials again.

In the darkened on call room Lauren pulls Arizona in for another kiss. Her lips are hungry for the blonde peds surgeon in her arms. Through the flickering lights Lauren can see the uneasiness in the blue eyes in front of her, so she makes the first move by removing her shirt. She presses her lacy bra against Arizona and deepens the kiss trying to bring Arizona onto the same page as herself. She kisses Arizona's neck and slides her hands down her sides to her hips. "God you're sexy." She whispers into her ear. But as Lauren's hands rub her hips Arizona is filled with trepidation, the memory of her leg and how Callie helped her through so much fill her mind, and now she is now about to betray her wife who has done so much for her. How could she?

"OMG Callie!"

"Arizona just let go" Lauren says grabbing Arizona's hands trying to keep her from leaving.

"No, I'm sorry Lauren, I really am but I can't."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"I'm sorry Lauren. I have to go." Arizona looks at the dejected form of the woman who she almost made a humongous mistake with and shuts the door. Just as she is reaching for her cellphone to call her wife, the lights spark and everything is thrown into darkness.

Two minutes earlier

Callie is listening to the ringing in her phone hoping that Arizona will pick up and she won't have to run all over the hospital looking for her. She hears the phone pick up and waits for her wife to answer but she is met with silence. "Hello? Arizona, are you there?" she listens for a moment and hears something; muffled talking, she must have answered it while it was still in her pocket.

She hears her wife say her name and then another woman speaks, "Arizona just let go"

"No, I'm sorry Lauren, I really am but I can't." What is going on?

"Then why did you kiss me?" Callie's heart stopped for a moment. What the hell is she listening to? She hears a door shut and the sound of Arizona exhaling. Just then, the elevator lurches. Her feet slip out from under her and she hits her head on the side railing and slides down to the cold metal floor. She is staring into the blackness of the elevator and doesn't realize that she is slipping out of consciousness.

Arizona's phone lights up her shocked face in the darkness as she realizes that Callie is on the phone with her and has been for the past couple of minutes. She takes a breath to steady her nerves and puts the phone up to her ear. She listens, but hears nothing.

"Hello? Calliope?" she listens hard into the silent humming of the phone but hears nothing. "Callie please don't shut me out, I can explain everything… I'll… I'll meet you in the lounge. Please just give me a chance to explain." Arizona presses her head against the cool metal of the closed elevator doors and stares at the picture of Callie on her phone. A tear rolls down her face as she hangs up and that picture disappears. "I really screwed up" She turns on her phone's flashlight and peels herself off of the elevator doors and heads towards the stairs hoping that the generators don't kick in too soon so she can have some time to figure out how she's going to face Callie when she gets to the lounge.


End file.
